mercer_educ_378_fall_2013_childrens_literaturefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercer EDUC 378 Fall 2013 Children's Literature Wiki
Welcome to the Mercer EDUC 378 Fall 2013 Children's Literature Wiki This is a wiki dedicated to sharing children's literature. It is created as part of a children's literature course for future elementary educators to share information, reviews, lesson ideas, and other information regarding a variety of children's literature and authors for children. Vicki's . Title of Book: The Night Before Preschool Genre: 'Preschoolers '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Natasha Wing/Amy Wummer '''Publisher: '''Penguin Group '''Publication Year: '''2011 '''Book Summary: '''The Night Before Preschool is a about a little boy named Billy who was terrified to attend school for the very first time. The night before school Billy was very terrified that he could not sleep while his mom prepared his lunch and laid out his clothes. On his first day Billy would not talk, eat or play with any of the children. When it was time for nap Billy sobbed and sobbed because he did not have his "Teddy". So one of his classmates offered him a stuffed bunny and he fell sleep. Was he woke from his nap he was very happy and excited to return the next day. '''Classroom Activity Ideas: '''After reading this book I would to implement circle time so we could sing, dance and laugh. I would also do a "show and tell" day where the children bring in their favorite item to discuss with the class. ' Book review/reflection: 'This book is very typical for a child/ren starting school for the very first time. On that first day some are very shy, distant and afraid to be in an unfamiliar place. So when I have new students I try to soothe them with hugs, love, fun, and laughter. In review I enjoyed the book. It had rhyme and rythym. I would definitely read this aloud to my class. Vicki's '''Title of Book: '''The Grouchy Ladybug '''Genre: '''Ages 3-7 '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Eric Carle '''Publisher: '''Harper Trophy '''Publication Year: '''1986 '''Book Summary: '''The Grouchy Ladybug is story of bullying. This one ladybug feels that she is invincible. She tries to fight every insect and animal that crosses her path but she meets her match when she runs into a whale that sends her flying away with a flick of his tail. At that point the ladybug realizes that she is not as bad and grouchy as she believe's. 'Classroom Activity Ideas: '''The class will make paper ladybugs stuffed with a couple of circles. I will read the class a list of words and have them place a dot on the ladybug when they hear a word that begins with the letter "L". ' Book review/reflection: '''I thoroughly enjoyed this book. Before reading this book I had no idea of what the message would be but after reading how she was so grouchy and how she always wanted to fight; I connected it to bullying. Each time she would meet an insect or aninmal she would back off by saying "you are not big enough". She then meets her match. Eventhough the whale ignored her the first couple of times, it was ticked off by the fourth and the ladybug now knows that it does not pay to always try to pick fights. End the end it pays to be nice and peaceful. Category:Browse Category:Book Reviews